Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting a coaxial connector to a printed circuit board with a surface mount (SM) technique. The device generally comprises a cuboid housing with an outer conductor connection and an inner conductor connection member, the outer conductor connection and the inner conductor connection member being constructed in the connection region on the printed circuit board such that the SM connection can be carried out on the printed circuit board in a first, lying position of the housing or in a second, standing position, which is rotated by 90.degree. relative to the first position.
Such a device is commercially available under the general designation of printed circuit board coupler of the MMCX series. The coupler is configured in a miniature design such that it can be connected on a printed circuit board by surface mounting. For that purpose, the prior art printed circuit board coupler has a cuboid housing of plastic with an outer conductor connection and inner conductor connection. Each of the connections are guided to the outside and configured in the respective connection region such that the coupler can be SM soldered on the printed circuit board horizontally or vertically. A surface-treated sleeve in the form of a rotary part made from a conducting material is provided as the outer conductor connection. The outer conductor connection further includes a connecting part which is punched from strip material, pre-bent and connected reliably mechanically and electrically to the sleeve. The inner conductor connection is punched from a metal strip, at least partly surface-treated, for example galvanized in the connection region and gilded in the plug-in region, and pre-bent. In order to produce the printed circuit board coupler, the outer conductor sleeve preassembled with the connecting part is laid together with the inner conductor connection in an injection mold and extrusion-coated with a heat-resistant plastic. This operation requires processing steps which are quite problematic and relatively expensive. Finally, the outwardly projecting connection regions of the pre-bent outer conductor connection and inner conductor connection are bent to finish so as to produce at mutually perpendicular outer sides of the cuboid housing connection regions which serve both for the outer conductor connection and for the inner conductor connection as solder surfaces and which permit the coupler to be SM soldered horizontally or vertically.